Notre Délire à Poudlard Sakura Haruno et Evangeline A K McDowell
by Alexa JD
Summary: Petit délire dans un rp que je voulais vous faire partager Co-écriture - Cross-Over - One Shoot - Sakura Haruno & Evangeline A. K. McDowell (forte possibilité de OOC ou OCC je sais plus c'est lequel..) - Masashi Kishimoto & Ken Akamatsu


_Eva_ : Hello sakura ! :3  
_Saku_ : Hi Eva ! ;3  
_Eva_ : We speak French now?  
_Saku_ : Oui U_U  
_Eva_ : Bon on fait quoi maintenant on vas pas de moquer des gens en se fessant passer pour des touristes éternellement  
_Saku_ : Bah ouais u_u on a qu'a mettre des cosplay :O  
_Eva_ : Ça marche :D on se cosplay en quoi?  
_Saku _: Mmmh moi en Luka et toi en Rin les deux vocaloid ? xD  
_Eva_ : Viens on vas acheter les cosplay

Elles allèrent acheter les cosplay et les enfilèrent dans chacune de son coté

_Eva_ : Et si on chantais sur la place public ? :O  
_Saku _: Okay ! :D

Elles allèrent sur la place et chantèrent les passant les regardèrent bizarrement jusqu'à la fin de la chason.

_Saku_ : Ils veulent notre photo ou quoi ? owo  
_Eva_ : Oui on chante trop mal x)  
_Saku_ : Mais c'est fun x)  
_Eva_ : Bah oui sinon on l'aurais pas fait UwU  
_Saku_ : Évidement uwu Allons boire un verre pour fêter sa u_u  
_Eva_ : Ok  
_Saku _: Une bière au beurre comme dans Harry Potter ? owo  
_Eva_ : Je bois pas de bière owo je supporte pas l'alcool et c'est pas bon !  
_Saku_ : Sauf qu'une bière au beurre c'est pas une bière owo de toute façon je hais l'alcool j'en bois jamais uwu  
_Eva_ : Va pour une bière au beurre

Elles se dirigèrent vers un "bar" et commandèrent deux bières au beur puis elles s'installèrent a une table pour deux.

_Eva_ : C'est long U3U  
_Saku_ : Ouais U3U

Les bière au beurre arrivèrent et elles commencèrent à boire.

_Saku, arrivant à la moitié du verre_ : C'est bon ? :3  
_Eva_ : Oui :3  
_Saku_ : Bon finissons nos bières au beurre et allons à poudlard ! :O  
_Eva_ : D'accord *w*

Sakura finie son verre et le posa brutalement sur la table 8D tout le monde les regarder.

_Saku_ : JE VOUS EMMER-ERDE-HEU ! 8D bon on y va ? :3  
_Eva_ : Oui mais deux secondes

Elle sortie un appareil photo et la pris en photo

_Eva_ : Voilà maintenant tu peux la donner à tout ceux qui te regarde 8)

Sakura pris la photo.

_Saku_ : Merci 8)

Elle se retourna.

_Saku_ : QUI QUI VEUT MA PHOTO ? 8D

Evangeline était plier en deux de rire en voyant la tête des gens.

_Saku_ : C'est pas bien Eva u_u faut pas se moquer des handicapés voyons ! 8D  
_Eva_ : Oui tu as raison c'est pas bien c'est très mal aussi mal que de jouer à pokémon 8D  
_Saku_ : Exactement ! 8D  
_Eva_ : C'est pour ça qu'en allant à poudlard en vas jouer à pokemon car les sorcier sont méchaaannnt :D  
_Saku_ : Ouaaaais :D au fait, on y va en cosplay ? 8D  
_Eva_ : Bah oui UoU  
_Saku_ : Coool UoU Mais faut encore parler anglais :O  
_Eva_ : Et puis faut une preuve qu'on y est allée on prends e chat d'Hermione et la baguette de Harry ?  
_Saku_ : Ouais u_u

Elles allèrent dans la gare.

_Eva_ : Alors voix 9 3/4  
_Saku_ : Faut foncé dans un mur je crois owo  
_Eva_ : Oui entre la voix 9 et 10

Elles arrivèrent devant le mur en question.

_Eva_ : Je passe en premier ?  
_Saku_ : Ouais, j'te couvre 'o' pour mon passage je balancerais une boule puante uwu  
_Eva_ : Ok :O

Elle fonça dans le mur et passa au travers.

_Saku, pense_ : Eva est passée, à moi :3 *cri* LA UN OURS  
_Gens_ : Où ça ? :O  
_Saku_ : Mais la bas quoi w

Elle balança une boule puante, tout le monde se barra en courant et elle passa à travère le mur tranquillement.

_Saku_ : Voilà :D  
_Eva_ : Vite le train vas partir j'ai les jeux :D  
_Saku_ : Okay :D On court comme des tri seaux en gueulant ! :D  
_Saku et Eva, fonçant vers le poudlardexpress _: YATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA :D  
Elles s'assirent dans le train.

_Eva_ : Une partie de pokemon ?  
_Saku_ : Okay même si j'y ai jamais joué :D  
_Eva _: T'inquiète j'ai deux jeu deux consoles :D tu peux commencer une partie !  
_Saku_ : Okay :D *Commence a jouer comme une tri seau pour que tous la remarque* YATAAAAAAAAAAAAAA :D  
_Eva_ : Je crois qu'ils veulent ta photo  
_Saku_ : Vas y donne leur :D QUI QUI VEUT MA PHOTO ?! 8D  
_Eva_ : 100 € la photo c'est pas cher :D  
_Saku_ : C'est quoi le nom de la pièce d'or chez les sorcier ?o?  
_Eva_ : Le gallion je crois  
_Saku_ : J'étais pas sur alors je te demande *gueule* 1000 GALLIONS PAS CHÈRE :D  
_Eva_ : C'est une offre promotionnelle d'habitude c'est 10 000 gallions  
_Saku_ : Tout a fait UwU quand on rentrera tu viendra dormir à la maison ?o?  
_Eva_ : Si tu veux  
_Saku_ : Okay ^^ on pourra faire pleins de conneries xD *re gueule* QUI QUI VEUT MA PHOTO ? 1000 GALLIONS PAS CHÈRE, C'EST UNE OFFRE CAR NORMALEMENT C'EST 100 000 GALLIONS :D PERSONNE NE BOUGE ?

Le train finit par arriver.

_Eva_ : On as vendus deux photo :)  
_Saku_ : Cool :D on se partage l'argent donc 1000 gaillons pour toi et 1000 gaillons pour moi  
_Eva_ : C'est pratique uwu  
_Saku_ : On prendra aussi une photo avec voldemort sans nos perruques ? 8D  
_Eva_ : Bah oui là on est de vrai touriste !  
_Saku_ : Un jour on régnera sur le monde tu verra u_u  
_Eva_ : Ouais bah ça attendras UoU là on doit voler une baguette un chat et se prendre en photo avec un sorcier  
_Saku_ : T'as raison u_u par contre je prendrais la baguette car j'ai déjà un chat à la maison -_o  
_Eva_ : Hum d'accord U3U  
_Saku_ : Bon allons-y go la tour de Gryffondore U3U

Elles arrivèrent à la tour.

_Saku_ : Tu connais le mot de passe ? :O  
_Eva_ : Non attends j'ai une idée _"mocasin"_

La grosse dame pivota et elles entrèrent dans la salle commune.

_Saku_ : Pour le chat faudra tendre un piège, de toute façon y personne ils sont tous à la grande salle !

Sakura partis dans le dortoire des garçons et Evangeline dans celui des filles.

_Saku_ : J'ai la baguette, il reste plus que le chat et la photo avec le sorcier 8)

Evangeline revint avec le chat.

_Eva_ : Il reste plus que voldemort  
_Saku_ : Ouais, on passe par la fenêtre style police ? :3  
_Eva_ : Ouais c'est classe  
_Saku_ : Alors go ! :D

Elle fonça dans une fenêtre et jeta un sort pour qu'elle et Evangeline puisse voler.

_Saku_ : YATTAAA :D  
_Eva_ : Bon où on peut le trouver ?  
_Saku_ : Si j'étais un méchant j'irai là où se trouve tout les méchant ! Dans un bar ! 8D  
_Eva_ : Go pour le bar :D  
_Saku_ : Okay *-* C'est par là u_u

Et c'est ainsi qu'elles allèrent dans un bar pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

_Saku_ : J'vais ouvrir discretos :D

Elle ouvris la porte doucement (non enfaite elle la défonce uwu) avec le pied et gueula :

_Saku_ : VOLDEMORT T'ES OU 8D ?!

Tout le monde sursauta.

_Eva_ : Il vas pas se montrer comme ça =w="  
_Saku_ : Je m'en doutais un peu mais fallait foutre de l'ambiance dans ce taudis =-= Bon alors faut chercher un chauve :O  
_Eva_ : ALORS QUI EST CHAUVE ICI ?!  
_Saku_ : LUI LA BAS 8O  
_Eva_ : Monsieur vous êtes voldemort ? 8O  
_Gens_ : Non je suis son cousin germain 8)  
_Saku_ : Et il est ou Voldemort ? :O  
_Cousin germain_ : Bah a la table du fond =D  
_Saku_ : Okay 8D allez viens Eva 8D

Elles allèrent a la table du fond et trouva Voldemort.

_Eva_ : C'est qui voldemort ? :O  
_Voldemort_ : Moi  
_Saku_ : Trouvé 8D  
_Eva_ : Bon toi tu prends une photo de moi sakura et Voldemort

Il pris l'appareil.

_Saku_ : Dites Cheese :D  
_Saku et Eva_ : Cheeeeeeesse :D *photo* (non on vous la montre pas UwU)  
_Saku_ : Elle est géniale *-*  
_Eva_ : On as pas pris le train pour rien viens il faut qu'on rentre! Salut !:D  
_Saku_ : Tshous les gens ! :D

Elles sortirent du bar et allèrent dans le train.

_Saku_ : On joue a Pokemon ? :3  
_Eva, allumant la console_ : Ouaip  
_Saku, allumant sa console_ : YATAAAAAAAAAAAAA :D

Elles jouèrent à Pokémon jusqu'à l'arriver et descendirent du train.

_Saku_ : On passe chez toi récupérais tes affaires pour que tu puisse dormir chez moi ? =°  
_Eva_ : Oui ^^

* * *

Voilà, un petit délire sur une commu que j'avais écris avec mon alter-ego, je ne sais pas vous mais on avait bien rigolaient en l'écrivant xDD  
Une petite Reviews ? :3


End file.
